Metrology systems typically utilize metrology recipes to perform metrology of a sample. For example, a metrology recipe of an image-based metrology system may include, but is not limited to, generating an image of a sample with selected parameters using a metrology tool and performing one or more image analysis steps on the resulting image to extract a desired metrology measurement. Critical performance metrics of a metrology system such as measurement accuracy, sensitivity to sample and/or environmental deviations, or the like may critically depend on the metrology recipe used to generate measurements. However, selection of metrology recipes for highly sensitive applications such as semiconductor manufacturing is typically a time-consuming and costly procedure requiring multiple experiments using expensive equipment. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for curing deficiencies such as those identified above.